My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Brief My Little Pony:' Friendship is Magic''™is a weekly running episode airing on the Hub Network™(Formerly Discovery Kids). The show is currently on its 3rd season, and is based on the popular Hasbro™ toyline. Despite it's target audience being young girls, the show has gained immense popularity with adult's across the web. History My Little Pony™ is a popular toyline established by Bonnie Zacherle in 1982. The Toys were extremely popular with young girls and within 3 years of the initial release of the merchandise, a series was put into was put in production. This series is commonly known as G1 (The 'G' standing for generation). 'G1' The series started off with an episode called Rescue at Midnight Castle. It was directed by John Gibbs and written by George Arthur Bloom. The first episode aired on the 14th of April, 1984. G1 lasted 30 episodes before being cancelled in late 1987. 'G2' The series was then rebooted in 1992 by the same writer as G1, George arthur Bloom. G2 aired its last episode on the 25 of December, 1992. 'G3 and G3.5' G3 Was released on DVD in 2003 by Hasbro™. Shortly afterwards, G3.5 was released, also on DVD. Both generations were met with lack-luster reviews, and only a few thousand copies were ever sold. 'Development of ''Friendship is Magic™ When Hasbro™ wanted to create the fourth generation for their most popular Toyline, the looked to none other than Lauren Faust. Who was know for directing The Powerpuff Girls™'', helping to develop shows such as ''Codename: Kids next door™ and Foster's Home for Imaginary friends™. Lauren, while developing the show, wanted to create a series that parents could enjoy with their children. To do this, Lauren added more variety to the characters and added various refrences and jokes to the show that younger audiences might not understand. The show started development in 2008 and on October 10th, 2010, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic™premiered on The Hub Network™.'' It recieved universal acclaim and was praised by many critics for not being overly-girly and treating its audience with respect. Lauren claims that episodes such as ''Fall weather Friends were based on her own experiences with the Toyline when she was younger. Main Characters '''Apple Jack (Applejack) Applejack is an Earth Pony (No wings or a unicorn horn) that works as an apple collector at Sweet Apple Acres. She is orange with shaggy, blonde hair and most often portrayed wearing a stetson hat. Her cutie mark consists of 3 red apples, signifying her passion for working at the farm. Applejack is a hardworking pony that is always happy to help others. However because of her uncivil lifestyle, Applejack shows no manners and is often puzzled by the other ponies' lifestyle's. Because of this, Applejack has an ongoing rivalry with Rarity. Applejack represents the element of Honesty. 'Fluttershy' Fluttershy is a Pegasus Pony that has a passion for animals and a natural talent of taming wild creatures. She is yellow with a neat, bright-pink mane. Her cutie mark consists of 3 pink butterfly's with cyan bodies, showing that she is very kind hearted and nice toward animals. Fluttershy is a kind, forgiving pony that always suggests the peaceful option in a confrontation. However, just like the name, Fluttershy is of course, a very shy pony, and her cowardice can often slow down the rest of the ponies in their adventure. Fluttershy represents the element of Kindness. Fluttershy is also the eldest of the group. 'Pinkamena Diane Pie (Pinkie Pie)' She's a piece of some pig rotten shit. 'Dash (The Queer)' Rainbow Dash is a lesbian pegasus pony. She is the only main character that does not live in ponyville, instead, this pony lives in cloudsdale. She is blue with a spiky, multi-coloured mane. Her cutie mark consists of a cloud with a multi-coloured lightning bolt emitting from the bottom, signifying her need for speed. Dash is a brave pony that is never afraid to stand up for her friends. However, Rainbow Dash can be an incredibly cocky character that often competes with Applejack in countless competitions. Rainbow Dash represents the element of loyalty.(Holy shit, if you're going to jizz(yum) all over your keyboard about these fucking ponies, at least learn to spell.) 'Rarity' When the show was in development, Hasbro™ demanded that at least one pony was to live a femanisque lifestyle. Thus, Rarity was created. Rarity is a unicorn pony that has her origins trail back to the fictional city of Manehattan. She works as the fasion designer and shopkeeper of The Carousel Boutique. She is white with a neat, purple mane. Her cutie mark consists of 3, bright blue diamonds, signifying her sophisticated lifestyle. Rarity is a very caring pony that is willing to put her life at risk to help her friends. However her overly-sphisticated and OCD lifestyle can make matters arkward for the gang. Because of this, Rarity is at a constant rivalry with Applejack. Rarity represents the element of genorosity. 'Twilight Sparkle' ' '''Twlilight Sparkle was the main protagonist of series 1, she is a unicorn pony that works to ''Princess Celestia by studing the 'Magic of Friendship'. She works as the librarian for ponyville's library. She is dark pink with a purple/magenta mane. Her cutie mark consists of a large pink star with white edges emitting from it's corners, signifying her passion for magic. Twilight Sparkle is an organised and intelligent pony that tries to keep everyone calm in a rough situation. However, due to her countless hours of studies, Twilight can be socially-arkward pony at times. She also has a baby dragon assistant called Spike. Twilight represents the element of Magic. Despite popular belief Twilight Sparkle was NOT 'intended to refer to the ''Twilight Saga™. Popularity on the internet Shortly after the pilot episode was released, some on the internet caught hold of the series and immediately felt a soft-spot for the show. Then through the word of mouth, the series grew immensley popular on the internet, most specifically, 4chan. The fans started bombarding /b/ with 'Pony threads'. This sparked a Flamewar with the Pony lovers and the Pony haters. Of course, the Pony lovers gave themselves a nickname to make them stand out from everyone else. They decided to go with a mash-up of the word 'Pony' and 'Bro' - Bronies. The flamewar was eventually stopped by the admins of 4chan, when a rule was created forbidding any posts related to the show. Shortly after the flamewar faded away. 4chan brought the rule down and made the /mlp/ board. Of course by now, many bronies had made their own image boards. Such as Equestria Daily, Ponychan, and The Rainbow Dash Network. '''Hasbro's™ reaction to the show's popularity While still being disturbed by the fact that grown men enjoyed their show, Hasbro™ embraced this strange audience and constantly pleased their fans by hosting Q&A's with the show's creators on various MLP fan sites. A noteable example of Hasbro's™ respect for the fans is when a pony in the background of the pilot episode that was cross-eyed, was spotted by the fans, bronies fell in love with the character and named this pegasus Derpy Hooves. In return, Hasbro™ placed derpy as an extra in many episodes, eventually Derpy recieved a speaking role in the show. Making bronies alike jump for joy. 'Terminology' Bronies have made their own type of slang for different words, the following words are used by bronies very often. Bronies '''- An adult male that likes the show '''Ponyfag - The original name of the brony. Brohoof - Mash-up of the word brofist, the bronies equivalent of a high-five. Pegasisters '- Like bronies, but pegasisters are female. '''Love and tolerate '- The common mantra of the Brony fandom, e.g. "I am gonna LOVE AND TOLERATE you!" 'Welcome to the herd '- When someone turns into a brony, other bronies around them might say 'Welcome to the herd', as if to say 'Oh your a brony now? Cool! Welcome to the club!' 'Needs to be 20% cooler '- One of Rainbow Dash's catchphrases, used to describe something that isn't cool enough. '10 seconds flat '- Another one of Rainbow Dash's catchphrases, used to describe something that was done very quickly. Phrases that don't need to be uttered outside the show. '''Mods are asleep, post ponies! - Used when the 'Pony ban' was in effect on 4Chan, reffering to the fact that the mods were asleep and couldn't ban anyone for posting pony threads. 'Anypony/Everypony/Somepony '- Another way of saying Anybody/Everybody/Somebody, just like in the show. Category:My Little Pony: FiM Category:2010 Memes